


Priest!Kylo x Nun!Reader

by Crystallclover



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Church Sex, Cock Warming, Complete Sin, Crucifixion, F/M, Nuns, Prayer, Priest Kink, Priests, flagellation, misuse of a rosary, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallclover/pseuds/Crystallclover
Summary: You are a nun that works at a catholic hospital. Kylo Ren is the monsignor of the hospital and is responsible for your confessional and repentance.FOR MY DISCORD HOES
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Priest!Kylo x Nun!Reader

_ PATER NOSTER, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo.GLORIA PATRI, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. _

_ In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen _

You got up from your knees in front of the altar. You walked passed your sisters and made your way down to the infirmary knowing the nurses would need help administering the morning round of medications. You entered the back door and made your way to behind the nurses’ station to sign in before you washed your hands. 

The hospital was the largest in your area and was supported by the local church, St. Sidious’s Cathedral--the head of the diocese. You were one of many nuns assigned to help the hospital, along with you there were seven priests including the monsignor who were all under Bishop Snoke. The monsignor was in charge of the hospital along with the head doctor Armitage Hux. 

The monsignor, Monsignor Ren, and the priests were apart of an ancient order called the knights of ren. They were one of the most secretive groups within the Catholic church, men who were dedicated to serving the Lord. 

Today was one of the days that mass for the nuns and priests would be in the evenings, the monsignor always held the masses for the nuns, priests and hospital workers. Although not as many hospital workers attended as much as you would have liked. Times were changing and your sisters and the priests seemed to be stuck in the past, your little bubble.

Today was also your day in the confessional, something you looked forward to every week, a private meeting with the monsignor. You looked forward to repenting your sins. The monsignor always made it a pleasurable process, although you were sure that Bishop Snoke might not approve of his methods. His hands-on approach to forgiving sins. 

You made your usual rounds throughout the hospital helping nurses when needed and spending time with your favorite long term patients. Your least favorite thing to do was to visit the psych ward. Only the Lord knows how much help those poor souls need, but you always felt as if the devil was around every corner down there. It did not help that it was only a floor above the morgue, and so the smell of formaldehyde would always find its way up. The smell of death just around the corner. 

You glanced at one of the clocks and noticed it was almost time for mass. You returned to the nurses’ station signed out and washed your hands. You made your way to the chapel that was used for these masses. You made the sign of the cross before taking your place among your sisters. You could see out of the corner of your eye the few hospital workers who showed up, one of them being Dr. Hux, his bright red hair always made him stand out. 

From what you could tell he was a good Irish man, who feared God and was set in his traditional ways. He was strick and harsh but he was very effective in his job. Although the monsignor ran the administration of the hospital it was the doctor who kept the nurses in tip-top shape. He had a military background and ran the hospital as such, you wondered if the navy had as much success as the hospital, since he came into position a few years ago. Next to him was a young physician assistant who was going to school to receive his medical degree, Dopheld Mitaka. 

The organ started the first hymn, and you saw the altar boys enter your peripheral vision. They looked to be angels, dressed in white, carrying the cross and incense that the monsignor insisted on using. Behind them were the knights of ren, dressed solemnly in black with hoods over their heads. You had seen glimpses of their faces but their hoods obscured them from sight. Behind them was the monsignor, dressed regally in his black vestments adorned with gold. You swore St. Michael had chosen him from his legions just to grace the earth.

Although you were sure that he might be Lucifer Morningstar incarnate, they say that the devil is handsome, and you were sure that whoever wrote that was looking at the monsignor for inspiration. His hair was rather long and black as it hung in waves around his shoulders. His eyes were dark but could strike the fear of God into anyone who might break a commandment in front of him. His shoulders made you wonder what he would look like strung up on a cross, they were wide and strong. His voice was one that could convert a million into believers whenever he spoke, you were sure. He was all around too perfect to just be a man.

He carried on through the mass, you were happy that you could rely on muscle memory to get you through because your mind would always lead to sin in his presence. Your body was screaming for you to get to confession, but you knew if you left now that you would be waiting without him in his office. 

Being a nun you had the privilege of choosing not to go to the confessional booth, but to instead join him in his office for private prayer and repentance. It was rather something you were thankful for, as regular members of the church never got to stay in his presence that long, and he would assist you in your repentance. 

When mass was over and the knights and he left down the aisle you noticed the doctor leave quicker than normal. He usually stayed around to pray for much longer saying a decade of the rosary at least. You briefly wondered what was up, but you knew the monsignor did not like having to wait for you confessional so you hurried to his office.

You arrived outside the door and found out where the doctor was going, he and the monsignor were arguing about something and left the door ajar. Not that it really mattered but you could hear their conversation.

“I need more doctors on staff, and you keep denying everyone that I put forward! Do you even care about the patients? I need top-notch doctors and you are denying everyone that I put forth, I am starting to get tired of this Ren,” you could practically hear the doctor foaming at the mouth. 

“Every candidate you put forth is not catholic Hux, need I remind you of the policy? We already have enough problems with your current staff failing to come to mass. Why would I add to that problem?” While the doctor seemed to be yelling, the monsignor’s voice was low and loud. He took his faith seriously, and he wanted the hospital to reflect that. 

“I know the policy Ren, but face it! It is 1974, times are changing and we need competent doctors and nurses taking care of our patients, taking care of the good people of God. So what if a doctor or nurse or two is not catholic, it will not change the beliefs of our patients so long as you still allow the nuns to run around. God knows the old men in the geriatric ward will stay catholic just for them.”

“They are nuns, not harlots, Hux. Stop insinuating they are something that they are not. They are women who are devoted to our Lord.” 

“I might be Irish but I am not blind. I was never saying that they were, just that the men will always see the  _ beauty _ of God’s grace as long as you keep them around.”

“I think this discussion ends here, doctor. I have a regularly scheduled confessional with one of the sisters that you believe to be the image of God’s beauty. We can discuss this further with the bishop if you think it so important, but in the meantime find catholic doctors and nurses to fill in the gaps.”

You could hear the doctor huff loudly in frustration. Before he appeared before you in the doorway, red-faced and tired. He gave you the small acknowledgment of “sister.” to which you replied with “doctor,” before he was on his way out the building. 

“Sister, I apologize for the inconvenience won’t you come in,” said the monsignor. 

You took your place on the kneeler next to his large wooden desk. You were ready to get your confessional over with and hoped that you would have a long repentance. The monsignor sat in a chair next to you, facing you. 

“ _ In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.  _ You may begin sister,” his voice was low and velvety, he was close enough that you could feel his breath on your face. Your body and heart were giving in to the delicious temptation of sin. 

“I have committed many sins over the last week, monsignor.” You received a hum in response for you to continue. 

“Last week, after my last confessional I took a bath where I proceeded to touch myself.”

You heard his breath hitch. 

“The next morning I failed to fill Sister Margaret’s wash pail as full as I should have because I ached from the previous night’s repentance.” 

You watched as his hands separated from being collapsed in prayer to resting on his thighs. 

“That evening during mass I failed to keep holy thoughts, as I could think of nothing but sin.”

“What were your thoughts sister,” his voice was now rough, gravely in a way that made your core ignite. 

“I thought of a dark angel bending me over the altar and taking me right there in front of the congregation, filling me with his seed, marking me as his, and making me stray from the good lord’s light.”

His fingers gripped his thighs tightly. He started to lean forward in his chair.

“Every night since my last confessional I have taken a bath and touched myself, thinking of the repentance and of my thoughts in church. I have also thought of the dark angel taking me every day in church until today.”

“But today? What were your thoughts sister,” he sounded on edge. 

You now looked at him straight in the eyes, you could see them now as dark pools of lust and desire, fixated on you. “Today I thought of that dark angel on the cross, I thought him to be the devil, for he is the most handsome angel I have ever seen. He looks to be St. Michael’s right hand that has fallen to earth.”

The monsignor stood abruptly and placed a hand on your head, “In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, and his power through me you have been absolved of your sins.  _ In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.” _

You repeated the sign of the cross and stood. 

“Now sister would you like to begin your repentance,” asked the monsignor.

“Yes, monsignor if the Lord, my master permits it,” you looked up at his tall form through your lashes, you kept your hands together in front of you as if in prayer. 

“The bible tells us to cut off the hand that sins,” He grabbed your hands and pulled them to him. He took the rope that was tied around his waist and bound your hands together. “The Vatican has made this illegal, but I think this will do.” 

He then maneuvered you to kneel on the hard tile floor. He then walked over to his desk and took out a large wooden rosary.

You knew what your repentance was this week and the excitement caused a flood to occur between your legs.

He walked around behind you and said, “Forgive me sister, but your habit will be in the way of your repentance.” He then started to unbutton you revealing your bare back, you always remembered to not wear a bra on your confessional days. You felt a hand smooth all the way down you back before coming back up and pushing your habit as far down as he could. Your hands were bound so you could not get fully naked.

“You should feel blessed that the Lord has given you such a beautiful vessel for your soul. But you choose to taint it every night in the bath, instead of waiting for the Lord. You are his bride after all.”

Then you felt it, the rosary coming down hard on your back. You knew he had a whip somewhere in his desk he has used it on you many times but currently, he has taken a liking to using the rosary. He liked to watch the red dots it would make against your back, the whip only made harsh lines. 

“Start,” he commanded. “A Hail Mary first and then an Our Father.”

“Hail Mary full of grace,” Crack. “the Lord is with thee.” Crack.

“Blessed are thou amongst women.” Crack. “and blessed is the fruit” Crack. “of thy womb Jesus.” Crack.

“Holy Mary Mother of God,” Crack. 

“Pray for us sinners,” Crack. “Now,” Crack. “And at the hour of our death,” Crack.

“Amen” Crack. 

You were shaking, you could barely hold in a breath, your legs were starting to drip with a mix of slick and sweat. You could hear the monsignor behind you catching his breath. You dared not turn around to look him in his eyes, you made that mistake once, and were promptly kicked out of the room to finish your repentance by yourself. 

“Begin,” he groaned out. This time he allowed more time between flagellations. 

“Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name;” Crack.

“Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven.” Crack.

“Give us this day our daily bread;” Crack.

“And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us;” Crack.

“and lead us not into temptation,” Crack. Crack.

“but deliver us from evil.” Crack. Crack. Crack.

“Amen.” Crack. 

Your eyes were bleary both from the pain and the pleasure. Your legs ceased holding you in a proper kneeling position, so you fell back onto the balls your feet. You couldn’t breathe but your heart was pounding from excitement. You felt a hand on your elbow hauling you up, another hand smoothed down your back and you hissed at the pressure on your now sore bruises.

He guided you to the desk and pushed you to lay back. You felt his hands reach up into your skirts and pull your underwear down, he pulled them off and set them next to you. He pulled down the front of the habit more to reveal your breasts to him. He looked you in the eyes, you had no idea where his pupils stopped and his irises began. His lips were wet and open.

You heard him undo his belt and heard it clang to the floor. From beneath your skirt, you could tell he had freed his best weapon against the evils of the devil. Your mind drifted back for a moment to your repentance a few weeks ago when he had you take his full length into your mouth while he recited the entire mysteries of the rosary. He came so much that your stomach felt full of his seed by the time you were done. Your mouth ached for weeks. 

“Another Our Father,” his voice was gruff and was about to crack. 

“Our Father,” you felt him thrust in, the pain and pleasure made you moan loudly.

He paused and ordered, “continue sister.” And you obeyed.

“Who art in HEAVEN,” he thrust before you could pause. “hallowed be Thy name;” Thrust. 

“Thy Kingdom come,” Thrust.

He responded under his breath, “oh you will.” 

“Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven.” Thrust. He took one of your nipples in his mouth now sucking harshly. 

“Give us this day our daily bread.” Thrust. One of his hands found its way into your hair and pulled harshly.

“And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us;” He was now using his full strength to thrust into you. He no longer seemed to care to match the timing of the prayer. 

“and lead us not into temptation,”

“You are so tempting little one.” He now switched to your other nipple. 

“but deliver us from evil.” He roughly grabbed your ass and began thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. 

You both came together on “Amen.”

He stayed in you for several minutes while his cock began to deflate. He pulled out of you and said, “I will see you at mass tomorrow morning sister.” He pulled up his pants and swiftly untied your hands before leaving you alone in his office, taking your underwear with him. 

You were sore, and you knew a bath would help. Maybe next week he would remember to tie your hands after he undressed you. 


End file.
